Quantum Leap: Coming Home
by movielover57
Summary: Beth Calavicci recalls the night Sam Beckett came to visit her, as she prepares to reunite with her husband Al who is coming home after being M.I.A.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Quantum Leap or any of it's characters, etc. Please don't sue me. Quantum Leap belongs to NBC Universal as far as I know, and all the credit for it's creation goes to Donald P. Bellisario, and those involved with the production of this wonderful series. Some quotes in this story were taken from the show's final episode "Mirror Image."**

 **A/N: I loved the story of Al and Beth. I always thought that maybe Beth would've told Al about Sam's visit at some point. This is just my personal take on Beth's feelings and on how Al might have come home :)** **Enjoy! This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 _He's alive. He's alive._ She repeated it over and over, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter each time. The call she had prayed for had come weeks ago. Her husband, who had gone M.I.A. four years previously, had been found. Picking up the receiver was the only clear thing she remembered. The rest was all a blur. There was a vague memory of her voice, at least she thought it was hers, as she listened intently and tried to maintain a calm presence on the other end of the phone line. Naval officer Albert Calavicci was in rough shape, but he was alive. And more than that, he was being sent stateside. She was going to give him hell for what he put her through, but at least he'd be where he belonged, with her.

That morning she hurriedly showered, did her hair and makeup, dabbed on some perfume-Al's favorite, and threw on her best dress. Hazy, bright morning sun shone on the ocean as she drove down the freeway. Traffic moved steadily, not too many cars out just yet. A few more miles, a few more minutes and this wait would be over.

Relief. She could be happy again. Hope. They could move on. Maybe they could still have children, grow old together, like they were supposed to. What would have happened without that hope? Without the reassurance given to her late one April night in 1969? Without that push to hold on, just a little longer? Sadly, she knew the answer. She might have given up. Married Dirk Simon, an attorney she met while stranded along side of the road with a flat tire. She was a strong woman, to be a naval nurse and wife, she had to be. But that weekend had been a bad one, and that night she sat alone at the end of her rope. Yes, things would have turned out far different without that night.

Beth never told anyone about the experience. No one would have believed her! They'd have put her in the mental ward for sure. Hell, she wasn't sure she believed it was real. A strange man shows up in her house one night, not to harm her, but to tell her a story on Al's behalf. Any normal person would have called the police, ran for the door, done anything besides what she'd done. Beth had stayed where she was and listened to him. To this day she thought maybe it was just an extraordinary dream of a lonely, heartbroken woman. And yet, here she was, currently driving as fast as she legally could towards the proof. If it was indeed a dream, why had she told Dirk no thanks, and waited for her love to come back to her?

The smell of Calla Lilies, Ray Charles' "Georgia on my Mind" playing in the background. Dancing slowly by herself to "their" song. She didn't hear the stranger come in. All she heard was a voice saying her name, soft as a whisper.

"Beth?"

A gasp escaped as she turned quickly to see a man standing there in her home. He wore a white button down shirt. He looked reasonably young, not yet fifty, although he had a gray streak running through his brown hair.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" She asked arms pulled in, backing up.

His voice spoke louder than before. "I'm here to help you Beth. Help you…and help Al."

"Al?"

He nodded.

"You're…you're a friend of Al's?"

"Yeah. I'm a friend of Al's." The words hit their mark. It was something about his face. A kind smile. His eyes, they stared right into hers….the story those eyes told made her believe. In those eyes were honesty. There was sincerity and purpose. Like he was there on a mission. And what was even crazier….she felt she'd met him before. He smiled slightly, swallowed hard and spoke with tears in his eyes.

"Can we sit?"

She was hesitant, but nodded, walked over to the sofa and took a seat.

The man followed, but stayed his distance. He sat on the floor facing her. "I'm gonna tell you a story Beth. A story with a happy ending." He paused. "But only if you believe me."  
***********************

A breeze had picked up, making the haze dissipate. A beautiful day in lovely California. She sat forward as the airport finally came into view and she made the turn into the parking lot.

 _I've said it before Beth, you're too much of a romanticist._ Al's voice chimed in her head.

 _Thank God_ _ **I**_ _am._ She laughed to herself. _You'd probably tell me it was all a bunch of 'caca'_.

Quickly circling the airport and finding a place to park, Beth made her way inside. Stepping inside the door, anticipation got the better of her, making her twist and ring her hands. It was busy now as early morning arrivals began to flood the terminal. People greeting one another, conversations looming. Walking to the correct gate, she found a spot to sit where she could see almost every angle, watch and wait. More waiting. Five minutes, ten, then twenty. Where was he? Did something happen? Panic began to creep up her body until it felt like it was wedged in her throat. She wanted to scream. She was about to run with her questions to the information desk, when she heard it.

"Beth." The memory of that night and this moment bounced back and forth. They intertwined. It wasn't a dream. It was real. That night was real. This moment was real. She knew that raspy voice!

Turning to her right she saw him. Chocolate brown eyes, under expressive eyebrows, that sparkled when he looked back at her. Dark wavy hair. That mischievous grin-that melted her reservations when they first met-on a firm jaw with just a hint of stubble. He looked tired, and weary. Like he had aged since the last time she saw him, but there was no question, it was Al.

"Al!" Beth ran to him. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms holding her around the waist.

"Oh, Beth." He sighed into her shoulder. "I missed you so much honey. I never thought I was going to make it. To see you again…"

But Beth couldn't speak, shaking with sobs. The front she had put on for all those years had broken. A weight was lifting off of her soul.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." He soothed. Running his hand down her hair. "Don't cry. I'm here. I'm alright." He put her down.

After a few tissues, slowly her composure was regained. She sniffled and held a hand to his cheek to finally look him in the face, no longer just a picture. "I can't help it." She smiled with a shrug. "I love a man in uniform."

"And if I don't believe you?"

"You will, I swear, you will." The stranger gave her a parting statement, the final piece of the puzzle, her happy ending. Then he patted her knee and got up to leave.

 _"_ Wait." She got up from the sofa. "You can't think you're going to tell me something like that and then just get up and go? Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Al's."

"You said that." She stepped closer. "But how do you KNOW him?"

He took a deep breath, searching for an answer he obviously felt safe to give. "You could say we knew each other along time ago." The same kind smile appearing. "Al's helped me once or twice. I wanted to return the favor." His eyes glistened. Lost in thought, he stopped like he was going to say more. But didn't. He turned to go again.

"At least tell me your name. If you really know my husband, you can tell me that much, can't you?" He paused, and looked back at her over his shoulder. "Sam. My name is Sam." And with that he vanished.  
***********************

Things were slowly getting back to normal in the Calavicci household, or as normal as life ever gets for anyone. The first thing Al did when he got home, well…the second thing-he did just get reunited with the love of his life-was to make a promise: never doubt the impossible. He made it out of his own personal hell to come back to a wife who had waited for him. Too many others didn't make it. Beth could have moved on. To come home without a renewed appreciation of life and miracles would have been a disgrace.

One night while lying in bed watching the news, Beth suddenly reached over and grabbed the remote from him. She seemed distracted, and he could tell something was on her mind. She turned off the TV and leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp.

Then she sat still. Not upset, but focused. She looked down at the bedspread, and asked, "Do you love me?"

Al hesitated. Not sure where this was going. Then he reached out and touched her hand. "Beth, you know I do."

She looked up at him. Hope in her eyes. "I want to tell you a story…one that was told to me, and I know it sounds crazy," she shook her head in disbelief. "But I want you to hear it, and believe it, really believe it."

"Ok…" He said paying attention. A small smile playing out across his face, intrigued.

"Ok. First, a question….Who do you know by the name of Sam?"


End file.
